His Anger
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: After another fight with Adonis Beast Boy trys to control the beast when it randomly comes out and more often. BBXRae RXS CyXBee
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers. I've been on a few year vacation. Don't own Teen Titans, wish I did.

Jump City. A very normal city except for the bad guys robbing stores, kidnaping, world domination, etc... But they have a small group of heroes that fight them upholding the law against them. The Teen Titans. Robin ' the cool leader that worked for the Batman', Cyborg ' half man half robot full of heart', Starfire ' the super hot babe alien', Beast Boy ' the guy who can change into any animal,' Raven ' half human half demon goth'.

Our story begins at their home where they sat at their kitchen table eating their morning meal.

"Beast Boy I swear if you don't stop waving that nasty THING in front of me I'm going to trash all of your food!" An angry Cyborg said trying to eat his real beacon and eggs.

"Ah come on dude. You know how I few about that stuff. Its murder. You're eating the DEAD!" Beast Boy proclaimed waving his hands around drastically.

"They never complained to me." Robin butted in. Starfire his girlfriend sitting next to him pouring mustard on her pancakes, not paying attention to the argument starting in front of her for the fact that she had grown used to them.

"You need to stop eating that stuff too Robin!" Beast Boy said pointing at Robin's plate. Raven rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear his wines and complaints this morning.

"BEAST BOY SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO HURT A LOT IF YOU KEEP TALKING! " Raven yelled at the green teen, four glowing red eyes staring down at him as if he was a thorn in her side. This had got the attention of the other titans and they were all now a little nervous. They defeated Trigon and she still had those creepy eyes when she got mad.

"Sorry Raven." Beast Boy replied softly lowering his ears like an animal does when it's scared. He got off of his chair and left the room. Raven calmed down as soon as he left. '_Peace_.' She thought until she turned and saw the look her friends was giving her.

"Raven. Why are you being so mean to Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned as she stuffed her pancakes in her mouth.

"Ya girl, whats up? You've been like this for a couple months now. It's like you're his personal bully." Cyborg said putting his plate in the sink. Sure Beast Boy was an annoying dude, but however he was his '_bro_' and bro's look out for one another. Robin shaking his head in agreement.

Raven looking at them with annoyance. "I'm getting tired of his jokes, his stupidity, he's inconsiderate to others, and makes life even harder for everybody here." ' _And a little cute_' a little voice in her head said. 'SHUT IT' she snapped back.

"Raven he's our friend and part of our family. It's how he is. We've all been through a lot in the last few years and he was there for all of it." Robin said defending the missing Beast Boy. "Go and apologize to him. That's an order."

Raven pulled her hood up and grabbed her tea. "Fine." She said in her monotone voice. But as luck would have it the alarm went off much to Raven's relief.

"Its Adonis. Titans Go!" Robin yelled putting away is communicator.

Sorry if my grammar and spelling is a little off guys. Just been a while. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for the reviews guys. This chapter should be a little longer.

As they rolled up on the scene in the T-car and Robin on the R-cycle, Adonis was terrorizing a local gym.

"Who's small now?!" Adonis yelled at the gym's patrons throwing heavy weights like frisbees. Having a smirk on his face as he turns around to see the Titans on cue.

"Dude stop before you kill somebody!" Beast Boy yelled waving his arms at the enemy like an idiot, while Starfire charged her star bolts, Cyborg charging his sonic cannon aiming at Adonis, Robin pulling out his bow staff, and Raven picking up some weights herself with her magic.

"Hey _little_ man. Long time no see. Great you brought the babes." He said eyeing Starfire and Raven. Robin was losing his cool and quick with the last comment.

"Give up and we will go uhhhh." Robin was cut off by a ten pound dun bell to the face. And the fight began. What seemed like hours to Beast Boy only took thirty minutes. Raven and Starfire was knocked out by the treadmills, Robin having a broken noise, black eye, and dislocated shoulder but conscious was lying next to a punching bag. Cyborg laying on his back cracks all over his armor and his red cybernetic eye broken trying to craw to the girls.

This didn't go unnoticed by Adonis. Smirking he slammed a two hundred pound weight on him. "Don't go anywhere now." He said and walked over to Beast Boy who was the only one still standing ish. Cyborg and Robin could only watch in horror as Beast Boy's doom was coming for him. "So now dweeb, it's come down to you and me now." Adonis stated cracking his knuckles.

"He he he he." Beast Boy said noticing that he was right. Adonis grabbed him by his head and slammed him to the grown but not to hard to knock him out. "You know what? When I'm done with you I'm going to strip your metal friend for part to add to mine, then I'm going to take Robin's mask off and wear it to add to my awesomeness and break both of his legs to the point he'll never walk again. And the girls? I always want my own harem to play with every night." Adonis only said this loud enough for Beast Boy to hear. This made something snap inside him. Like thunder booming and lightning striking. Or his bones, and muscles growing making him howl in pain. "Arrrrr aaaahhhhh neverrr talk aboutttt my friiiiends like thattt!" Beast Boy said as he threw Adonis off of him. Robin, and Cyborg sat there on the other side of the gym with their own smirks. " We win." Cyborg said to Robin at seeing with his human eye at what Beast Boy had become.

"About time you used him. I wanted a little payback from the first time we fought." Adonis spat as he got from the ground reaching for a bar bell. The Beast gave him no chance to use it and tackled him clawing at him and pounding on his armor with more force than Cyborg could ever hope to get. Adonis's suit was soon nothing more than scrap metal and unconscious. "BEAST BOY STOP!" Robin yelled before doing something that he might regret later on. The Beast stopped and looked to where Robin was and saw Cyborg too far off. He sniffed the air and saw the girls on the other side of the gym unconscious. Making whimpering sound he leaped over to where Raven and Starfire was. Picking them both up, the Beast leaped over to where Robin was laying them both down gently he turned around, and grabbed Cyborg's foot and dragged him to the rest of the group.

"BB, you in there bro?" Cyborg asked a little ticked about being dragged by his leg. The Beast just looked at him, giving him a dark look and giving him the loudest, most predator/animalistic scream he ever hear. When the scream was over the Beast just laid down and slowly turned by into the little changeling we love and know but all of his cloths were ripped and torn.

"Cyborg can you get us back to the tower and the med bay?" Robin asked standing up holding his injured arm.

"Ya man, I just need to fix my eye. Got a spare in the car." Cyborg said picking up the girls and Beast Boy. Robin was a little surprised and disturbed to hear that Cyborg had a spare eye in his car.

"Good, I'm going to have to leave the R-cycle here until I can get it later." Robin said getting in the car and sending a message to the police to pick up the criminal.

The next day Raven wakes up in the med bay to find two others with her in separate beds. She looks to her left to see a sleeping Beast Boy, and to her right a board Starfire. 'Awwww' said more than three voices in her head. "Starfire what happened?" She asked getting the aliens attention. Upon hearing Raven's voice Starfire she became very happy. A little too happy for her normal self.

"Oh Raven I thought you would never awake. Cyborg said we have a con-cuss-ion. We are not aloud to leave here until Cyborg says so." Starfire replied hitting a button on her bed. Less than five seconds latter Robin rushed in with a sling on his arm looking a little winded.

"Whats up Star, are they awake yet?" Robin asked catching his breath. Starfire just smiled and pointed to the now awakened Raven. Robin looked over to see an annoyed Raven.

"Robin tell me what happened last night at the gym." Raven's voice demanded. Robin getting some relief back that another one of his friends is going to be ok. He walked over to a computer and started typing and pulled his communicator out.

"Cyborg, Raven's up now so bring in some tea and waffles." Putting away his communicator and stepping away from the screen. "You can watch it instead. It's from Cyborgs eye before it broke." Raven nodded pleased that her tea and waffles was on its way. She watched most of the fight until a sucker punch came in from an angle Cyborg couldn't defend. From there they just listen to the Beast's howls and Robin telling him to stop. Raven wasn't surprised that the Beast came back in a fight with Adonis.

"Beast Boy saved our butts big time last night." Cyborg said walking in the room with a tray of Raven's food and a cup of mustard for Starfire. She looked over the green teen next to her. "You know you still need to apologize to him from earlier." Cyborg reminded her. Starfire, and Robin nodded as well. Taking a sip of her tea she sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it when we're both feeling better, awake, and plenty of meditation." She replied sitting back to enjoy the quiet morning.

There we go guys. Hoped this was a better chapter. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter may not be as long but its more than nothing right?

A few hours have pass since Raven learned of Beast Boy's actions, and the girls was cleared by Cyborg to leave the med bay. They were informed that Beast Boy was just sleeping off his transformation. Raven went to her room to ponder on how she was going to say she was sorry and not make a fool of herself. Her emotions were not making this an easy task for her. 'A simple sorry for being a bitch.' Was the only thing that she herself could think of, but were as her emotions on the other hand had different ideas. 'Give him a kiss.' A three of them said. 'Give him something.' Two others added. A blush coming and going at these comments she had heard. Giving up she decides to meditate to calm her emotions. She had to accept her "_little" _crush on the changeling sooner or later.

Meanwhile in other parts of the tower. Cyborg was waxing his baby, Starfire was with Robin trying to "take care of his arm" much to Robin's comfort. Little did they know that their green friend had awakened. Beast Boy got from the bed he was laying in and left the med bay. Walking down the hall with a head and an empty stomach. Walking in the common room he spotted Robin and Starfire.

"Dude did anybody get the license plate number of that bus that hit me?" Beast Boy asked walking to the fridge for something to scarf down. The sound of his voice brought Starfire's attention away from Robin to Beast Boy giving Robin some relief, and Beast Boy a bone crushing hug. "Starfire let go." Beast Boy said getting interrupted from his search. Starfire not letting go only hugged tighter earning her an angry look from Beast Boy and Beast Boy getting an angry look from Robin.

"Beast Boy we thought you would sleep forever and ever. It is a glorious day today." Starfire said letting go only to see a little a agitation on his face. "You do not wish to be hugged?" Starfire asked looking quizzically at him.

"No. I'm hungry go away." He said earning another look from Robin as Starfire backed away from. Beast Boy didn't care about any body's opinions of him. He continued with his search of the fridge only to be satisfied with all of the apples they had. Robin studied him. 'Aggression, but not eating meat. That's …. a good sign.' He thought. "I'll let the others know your up." Robin said over to Beast Boy. "Cool." He replied walking out the door leave an upset redhead and confused Robin.

The team took a week break to heal up. Beast Boy wasn't acting to different from his normal self other than his little episode with Starfire. On the first day back Robin decided to start yet again another training schedule.

"Ok next up is Beast Boy." Robin said calling over his shoulder to the changeling. Beast Boy stood up and smiled.

"OK dude I'm going to kick your butt." He said hopping into the ring and getting into a fighting stance. Cyborg hit a little bell as Raven and Starfire watched on the side. As Beast Boy was going to turn into a lion he was hit in the face by Robin's staff. "Hey whats with the cheap shot dude?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his face.

"It was one of Adonis's favorite things to do in a fight. We need to learn how to counter better." He replied smacking Beast Boy in the face again. That did it. Beast Boy felt that something snap inside again but he was trying to fight it this time. His body hunched over confusing everybody. Sweating more than necessary Robin didn't think that the Beast would come out. Beast Boy starting to grow slowly as the rest of the titans jumped in the ring to help Robin. Beast Boy looked up to all of his friend's horror. His nose was a snout, one of his eyes was bigger than the other and his fangs was growing. He looked at Cyborg getting a tranquilizer gun out aiming it at him.

"NNooo." Beast Boy screamed at Cyborg as he sat there hunching over starting to revert back to his normal self. This had taken Cyborg aback. He put the gun away to not make things go downhill for Beast Boy. Everybody knew how Beast Boy felt about those things.

"Beast Boy what was that?!" All his friends said in incision. Panting he got off the ground looking at the four of them. A serious look in his eyes.

"Don't tick me off guys I'm not in the mood." He said as he walked off leave the four to think on what just happened. Beast Boy just refused to turn into the Beast after being instigated by Robin.

"By the way." Robin turned to Raven. "Did you go apologies to him yet?" Raven looked down with her reply. "No." She turned around to walk off and go meditate to calm her now crazy emotions.

"Robin I need to get some blood from him to see whats going on inside him." Cyborg said to Robin letting Raven go. Robin nodded his head in agreement. This was not going to be an easy task for them. Starfire taps Robin's shoulder getting his attention. "Ya Starfire?" He asked.

"Robin I may have an idea." Starfire said getting Cyborg's attention as well.

"Well Starfire what's the plan?" Cyborg asked raising an eye brow. "Beast Boy is now doing the shaving of face now is he not?" Starfire asked as the other to boys knew where this was going. Remembering a few months ago how Beast Boy would brag about having to shave and complaining about cutting his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys if this seems a little rushed but I'm leaving for some work things won't be back till X-mas. When I get back I plan on redoing an old story I had and never finished.

The three titans planning on getting Beast Boy's blood rose up early the next day waiting for their subject to wake up for his morning routine. Robin sighed when he looked at his communicator. It read 08:34 A.M.

"I say we wake him up and tell him that we cooked him breakfast." Cyborg said scratching his head thinking of ideas beside waiting for a few more hours until the Beast Boy woke up.

"Think he'll believe that you cooked his tofu Cyborg? The guy he argues with every day over food, and I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with volunteering to get a checkup. " Robin replied raising an eye brow.

"Maybe if we said I cooked it?" Starfire spoke up pointing to herself. Both boys looked at her in the eye. "NO." They said more monotone the anything Raven could pull. Then Cyborg got another idea. Turning around only to see Robin rubbing Starfire's back because she was all teary eye from their earlier comment.

"We get Raven to do it. " Robin and Starfire just looked at him with questioning looks. "Just hear me out. She owes him an apology right? This will kill two birds with one stone." Cyborg explained with a finger in the air thinking of his brilliant plan.

"OK Starfire go tell Raven right now what shes going to be doing. If she gives you any trouble remind her that she owes it to him." Robin said to Starfire. She nodded understanding her orders flew off to Raven's room. The two boys stayed near Beast Boy's personal bathroom out of sight and wait.

Starfire reached Raven's room shortly and knocked rather hard. The door opened with a hiss reveling a rather angry Raven. "What is Satarfire?"

"Raven please go wake Beast Boy up and prepare his break feast." Before Raven could interject Starfire spoke again. "This will get Robin and Cyborg to leave you alone about apologizing to him." Starfire reminded her about. Raven thought for a moment and agreed. This would get them off her back.

"Fine, but they better leave me alone after this." Raven said as she walked out of her room to Beast Boy's room. Starfire only watched with a smile. Call it a 'woman's intuition ' but, Starfire had an idea that Raven might feel a little something for the changeling.

Raven reached her destination in front of Beast Boy's door and knocked softly. Nothing happened so she knocked again a little harder. Still nothing then she decied to open the door. An assault of smell attacked her nose. Beast Boy's room was cluttered with cloths, pizza boxes, and comic books. She looked on the bunk bed and found Beast Boy curled up in a ball asleep. Once again her emotions acting going crazy and a blush spreading across her face. Using her powers she picked Beast Boy up off his bed and dropped him on the floor with a very loud thud.

Beast Boy, with the sudden rude awakening was now looking around extremely angry. Looking up see Raven with a deadpan look on her face. "What was that for?" He spat looking her in the eye. Taken back a little by the pure anger in his words Raven turned towards the door. "Get up, and clean yourself up. I'm making your breakfast." She said walking out the door. "Whatever." She heard him muttered. Raven went to the kitchen to start cooking his tofu. She was a little glad she learn how to not burn things since her first time cooking was the end of the world.

Beast Boy went to his bathroom to do his morning business. After hearing a small "ow" from the door Robin and Cyborg just had to wait for him to leave and retrieve their prize. A few moments later Beast Boy left the and went to the kitchen for his meal and then maybe a few hours of video games. Robin and Cyborg tiptoed in the bathroom and started looking in the trashcan. Robin's eyes lit up when they found what they was looking for. Reaching in with a pair of tweezers picking up toilet paper with little blood drops on it and putting it in a sterilized bag. "Hurry up Robin. I got a bad feeling about this." Cyborg pleaded with his partner.

"Got it Cyborg. Lets get out of here and to the med bay. Lets see whats going on inside Beast Boy." The two titans left the tiny room and went to the med bay. "Can you really see if there's any change with just this?" Robin asked Cyborg handing him the bag. "Well since I already know what Beast Boy's DNA is supposed to look like. All I have to do is just scan this and we'll see whats up." Cyborg pushed a button and the me bay doors opened up.

Beast Boy walks through the doors of the kitchen letting his stomach guide him. Seeing that there was a plate with three pieces of tofu bacon and some eggs on the table waiting for him he walked over and sat down. "Why are you cooking me breakfast Raven?" Picking up a fork getting ready to dive in.

Looking at him, Raven thought it was time to finish this. "Beast Boy. I'm sorry for treating you badly these past few weeks." Her face a little red. To Raven's luck he didn't notice but was shoving food in his mouth.

"This aint bad, and thanks." He said in between gulps. This made Raven blush even more but she just turned and left. "I'm glad you like it but I have to go meditate now. Clean the dishes when your done." She left him there to go to the roof to yet again calm her emotions. ' That's BS. I got to clean the dishes' Beast Boy thought finishing his plate.

In the med bay Starfire walks in to see what the news is. "Cyborg whats the scans say?" Robin asked crossing his arms. Reaching over and grabbing a piece of paper that printed out of a machine. Looking at it Cyborg was a bit surprised. "What is it Cyborg?" The red head asked standing extremely close to Robin.

"Well ….. honestly nothing. Nothing is different from when I fixed him last time." Cyborg wadded the paper up, and throwing it over his shoulder. "So … he just has angry issues?" Robin asked putting an arm around Starfire. "Ya man. That's the next best thing that comes to mind. " Cyborg reached for a root beer. "Maybe he can learn from Raven on controlling it." Starfire said more than asked. "You know Star your right." Robin left the room to inform Raven and Beast Boy on what they're going to be doing for the next few days.

He went to the roof thinking that he could catch one of them. Seeing Beast Boy on the way up told him to stay there for a minute. Looking around the roof Robin found Raven hovering in the air. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated

"Raven. We need to talk." Robin said hoping she won't get too mad. Not opening up an eye Raven replied. "What." "We need you to give Beast Boy anger management lessons starting now. He's in the living room. " Robin left before she could protest. Sighing she levitated down and went to the living room.

In the living Room she spotted Beast Boy playing video games. ' Of course.' She thought. Walking over standing behind the couch she taped his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder to see Raven standing there he raised an eye brow. "Ya?" he asked pauseing the game. "Turn that off your getting anger management lessons now." She said looking in his eyes. "I don't wanna." He said in a playful voice. "Beast Boy NOW." Raven was now getting a little angry herself. "Oh no." He said still playing his games.

That was it Raven had enough. She opened a portal beneath him. "Woooo no no non ononononono." He said trying to turn into a bird but got shoved in.

When Beast Boy looked around he noticed he wasn't outside or inside the tower. He looked at the sky and saw what to be a really funny looking bird. 'Oh no. she sent me here. I'm back in her mind.' He realized. He started walking around and found one in a pink cloak. "Heeyyyy Happy." He yelled over to the emotion. Before he knew it he was tackled by set emotion. "Beast Boy! I'm so happy to see you!" Happy just rubbed her head in his chest . A small blush appearing on his face. "Um nice to see you to. " Trying to pull her off. "So did Raven shend me here to get anger lessons?" He asked getting up and helping her up. "Yep!" She said pulling him to a forbidden door.

"Come on all of us are waiting over here. Some of us are _just dying _to meet you." She jumped through the portal. Raising an eye brow. 'Well here goes nothing.' Stepping through the portal, Beast Boy saw A few different colored Ravens and stone chairs. "Hey girls." Beast Boy said waving a hand at them as they all look up and see him. He looks around and noticed that one in red had what looked to be magical handcuffs on only smiled wickedly at him sending a slight shiver down his back.

"Beast Boy whats up high five come on." A green Raven said hold her hand out to him. Slaping it looking around to the other emotions. " Can you tell me who the others are?" He whispered to her. "Sure can." She started pointing to each one.

"There's Happy, Angry, Timid, Love, Jealousy, Wisdom, Rude, and myself Brave." When she was done Wisdom walked up to him. "You are here to learn how to control your own anger. I will show you. ….whaaaa." wisdom was pushed out of the way by Love.

"Hey there stud. How about you and me go have our own privet lesson? Hmmm" She purred her warm breath in his ear and stroking the side of his face. What was once green was now brown and Beast Boy found his nose bleeding a bit. "LOVE GET AWAY FROM HIM HES MINE." Jealousy screamed at the purple emotion. "Happy take Love and Jealousy over there please." Wisdom said pointing in a random direction. "Roger doger." She said grabbing the two out of control emotions. Brave walked over next to anger making sure she was secured in her shackles. "Beast Boy take a seat." Wisdom motioned for him to sit down next to her and Timid. Timid looked like she was going to cry at any giving moment.

"Beast Boy I'm so sorry for all the times we was mean to you and when I picked you up and dropped you out of your bed." Timid Just went on and on but Beast boy stopped her. "I forgive you. Now please stop saying all of those things." He said rubbed the grey cloaked girl. She let out a small smile. 'Hmmm haven't seen one of those in a while.' He thought.

Wisdom began again. "Beast Boy you're here for anger management and we're going to help you then Raven will bring you back." Wisdom said once again not being interrupted. "No I don't I'm fine. I have everything under control." Beast Boy pointed to his head gesturing that he was indeed fine. "Beast Boy you almost turned into the Beast yesterday." Wisdom crossed her arms. "Ya man you freaked all of us back there. What was going on in that little head of yours?" Rude said leaning on his chair. "I don't know what your talking about?" Beast Boy said looking away. Anger's smile grew even more at the sensation of his anger growing again. "Beast Boy." Wisdom took his hand in hers. "We're here to help you." Trying to be sincere. Getting more frustrated Beast boy stood up. "I fine. I don't need your help. I can control it without your help." This made Anger laugh.

"Stupid fool. You can't control it. I can see it in your eyes. The Beast controls you. I really want to see this Beast of yours right now." Anger tempted the Beast to come out. Beast Boy just stood there as the whole room got quiet. Love and Jealousy stopped bickering and Wisdom looked over at Brave and nodded. Timid grabbed her cloak and tried to rap it around her trying to hide as much as possible. "Shut up you." Brave said wrapping her mouth in magic. Wisdom noticed that Beast Boy was sweating.

"Is it true Best Boy? You can't control the Beast?" Beast boy shock his head. "I can control it." He grabbed his head as a head ace came pounding. He knew it was trying to come out. "Its ok green bean. If he comes out. Well just put a collar on you." The orange cloaked girl said slapping his back. Timid knew where this was going and ran over to hide behind Love , and Happy. "Smooth Rude." Brave said point at Beast Boy who was now starting to change. Anger's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"You guuuys would ppuuuut a cccollar onmee like aaaa pettt?" Beast Boy fought aginst his urges. "No of course not Beast Boy." Love said running towards his direction. Beast Boy's fangs grew as did his body height. Looking at Anger. "Hereee he comessss arrrg." Beast boy turned into the Beast before all other Raven's emotions. The lack of attention on her Anger broke free from her binds. She glided over to the Beast which was just standing there looking around trying to find an exit.

"You have much potential." She said scratching the Beast behind his ear. She whispered something in his ear and left the Beast alone. The Beast started to wall after her was if she was his master. Then he stopped and looked at happy and sniffed her. "Well now aren't you a friendly one." Happy said hugging the muscular creature. "

"I've had my fun for today." Anger said walking out the forbidden door. "Wisdom just shook her head. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Wisdom pointed towards the Beast. Black magic surrounding him and he gave a howl then reverted back to Beast Boy. All of his cloths ripped up and torn. All of the emotions that was still there had a blush that matched Anger's cloak.

"Ohhhh what happened." Beast boy asked feeling a little cold. "You turned into the Beast. Was you at all in control?" Wisdom asked hiding behind her hood looking at the sky. "Ummm nope nothing." "Well he's not dangerous. I think he likes me." Happy jumped in. "Beast Boy you need to accept the Beast full." Wisdom said still looking up. "Whats so important p there?" Beast Boy said looking up. "Your half naked. Sexy thing." Rude yelled high fiving Love and Brave. "Oh." Beast Boy looking down to see his cloths hanging on by mere threads. "you need to calm down Beast boy. Your not going to hurt anybody with the Beast." Wisdom put a hand on his shoulder. From there she took him away from the others to the forbidden door that lead out of her mind. On the way she talked about meditating and he should talk to Raven about it later.

"Here we are." Wisdom pointed towards the door. "Ok then bye I guess." Beast Boy said as he was about to completely leave he felt hands on his shoulders. "Waaaa." Was all he got as he felt a pair of lips hit his. The kiss was brief and when he saw who it was another pair hit him. Then another pair, and another pair, and another pair until he counted eight different kisses. Beast boy was to giddy to move. He just stood there with a stupid smirk on his face. Until Anger kicked him through the portal. "You tell anybody about this I'll kill you." She said as he flew through the portal.

Beast Boy landed in Raven's room at her feet. Her face flushed. "Did you learn how to calm down Beast boy?" She asked looking him up and down seeming his torn up cloths. Scratching the back of his head. "He he he could you teach me some meditating thingys?" He asked blushing getting up and standing inches from her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes." She said wrapping her arms around his neck closing the distance between them in a delicate kiss.

After that day Beast Boy and Raven had been some of the nicest people in Jump City. It didn't take long for the rest of the titans to figure out what happened between them when Cyborg caught them on the roof one day making out.

The End

There it is guys. Sorry it was rushed. Spend most of the day typing it not going over it. Be back in two months.

PS: Thanks for the reviews for those that left reviews.


End file.
